Nsfw Germany stories
by MewMixa
Summary: Any nsfw stories I write around Ludwig/Germany from hetalia. This shit gonna get kinky. Also, he is trans in all of these stories. It is my #1 headcanon and I'm standing by it.
1. Luddy gets banged by four men

Ludwig sighed, ignoring the glances the other men in the locker room gave him.

He knew why they were staring. He did all this on purpose after all. It had always been a fantasy of his. Just one of these guys going to town on him would be good enough.

_Please, just one of you, please-_ He licked his lips as he caught some of their gazes. A few caught his eyes as well, but some were busy looking a bit lower. Gazes latched to the tiny shorts he wore, showing off his thick thighs.

At the very least he could convince one of these guys to follow him home for a one night stand. He's been so busy lately and simply masturbating wasn't doing it anymore. And god help him if he had to ask someone he actually knew for help.

He stopped by one of the benches, using his towel to rub off some sweat.

Ludwig tensed as he felt a hand on his ass, an almost delighted smile on his face.

_Finally!_

The man chuckled a bit, sitting on the bench, getting a good view of Ludwig.And Ludwig got quite the view too, looking down to see a big bulge in his pants.

He gave the man an innocent smile, something he was good at after years of hiding his sexual encounters from his religious brother.

The man said something to him, but Ludwig was too caught up in the excited rush that went through him to realize he was speaking.

"Hey there beautiful-"

He was shocked out of his stupor when a different voice joined from just over his shoulder. He turned around, happy to see many people had left, leaving our dear Ludwig with four men surrounding him, all sporting similar hard-ons.

Now, this wasn't what he was expecting, but Ludwig didn't mind, not one bit. He didn't even mind the porno-esque situation.

"So, pretty thing, what are you thinking about?" One man purred with a smirk, tilting his head.

Ludwig's mouth felt dry, but he tried to kepe a confident front. "Nothing." He smiled innocently. He felt a hand on his shoulder and another on his hip. The man sitting on the bench licked his lips as his hands traveled up Ludwig's thighs, edging up his tight shorts. He gasped as someone pressed against his rear, grinding against his pretty bubble butt.

A hand forced it's way into his pants, rubbing at his wet hole. "Would you look at that? He's got a little extra hole." One of the men said excitedly, making Ludwig shiver in excitement.

"That means you can take two." One said, pulling Ludwig's pants down quickly.

Ludwig gasped as he was forced onto the bench into the sitting man's lap, a thick cock already rubbing at his folds. He blushed deeply, smiling brightly, buzzing with excitement.

A hand tangked itself in Ludwig's hair, forcing him to turn right, another cock pressing at his lips. "I hope you can use that mouth, pretty boy." A taller man purred, gently carding his hand through his hair.

Ludwig gulped, slowly taking him into his mouth, bobbing his head, looking up at the tall man with innocent eyes.

The man whose lap he was sitting on, a man with a mop of messy brown hair, licked his lips as he kept rubbing against Ludwig's wet folds, making him whine and squirm.

A man with tan skin moved behind him, grabbing his ass and spreading his cheeks. "Damn. Not a bit of muscle here." He growled, giving his rear a smack that resounded through the room.

The fourth man, extra big and pale, was tugging his pants off, grabbing Ludwig's hand and letting him do the rest.

Ludwig started to pump his hand, gagging on the cock edging it's way down his throat, tears pricking his eyes. He wasn't scared or upset or anything like that though. He was fucking happy as hell.

"God, you're just begging for a cock inside you, huh? Look at how wet he is." The brown haired man purred, pushing the head of his cock inside him.

Ludwig gasped, eyes going wide as he was forced down, a thick cock spreading him wide open, throbbing inside him. He had no time to react though as the tanned man forced himself inside his asshole, leaving a burning feeling as he pushed inside him.

Ludwig started to shake, tears running down his face as he kept moving his hand and bobbing his head, trying to hold back from cumming too early. He wanted to let these men have some fun too and that wouldn't happen if he stopped it early.

The men inside him didn't waste any time on getting their rocks off, slamming deep inside him. The front man pressed closed to Ludwig, eyes shut tight as he moved quickly, one hand on his hip and the other went down to rub at Ludwig's little T-cock, making him gasp and twitch.

The guy at his back took his time, digging his fingers into Ludwig's plush ass, enjoying every moment he had inside him and every little part of his body.

The big pale man was happiky fucking himself on Ludwig's hand, soft growls and moans leaving him.

The man in Ludwig's mouth was having the time of his life. He started to roughly fuck Ludwig's throat, both hands in his hair. Loud moans left him, making Ludwig appreaciate how deep his voice was.

Ludwig whimpered softly. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He's always had weird fantasies about this kind of stuff, but he blamed it on an...Avid interest in porn. Now that it was actually happening, it was amazing!

He gasped, choking as he felt thick cum shoot down his throat. The man pulled out of his mouth, letting the rest spurt on his face. Ludwig panted heavily, gasping softly as the other man came, coating his hand and face and even his hair in more cum.

Ludwig cried out as he felt more cum shoot up inside him, filling his ass and his pussy. He sobbed as he came, throwing his head back, tears streaming down his face.

Ludwig could barely stand now. His shorts were wet and stained and he was way too sweaty and sticky but _god _he felt amazing.

After he took a breather, the men were kind and helpful, although they all couldn't help but smirk when Ludiwg stopped them from cleaning him off.

They all left soon after, but not before they all took a marker and wrote their numbers on Ludwig's thighs. Although a bit confused, he didn't protest.

It was gonna be hell to explain to Gilbert why he was late and four men's numbers on his thighs.


	2. Sexting with Italy

Ludwig wasn't normally the kind of man to do this, but when Feliciano brought it up, it had sounded so enticing.

So here he was, pants around his ankles, holding up his shirt and snapping a picture for his boyfriend. The response came quick, making Ludwig light uo with a blush.

_"You're so adorable! Look at how wet you are already! I can't wait to eat you out when you get home."_Ludwig gulped at that, biting his lip. Another text came through befire he could respond. A nice little picture of Feliciano's hard cock, followed by:

_"Of course, I'm no better._ _Send me one of you finger fucking yourself."_Ludwig flushed at that. He wished he could hear Feliciano cursing in person. It was so hot and made him cum nearly on the spot.

He flipped the toilet cover down so he could sit on it, getting settled. He slowly pushed a finger inside himself, gasping softly. His fingers weren't exactly small, so they helped. After a moment of rocking back onto two fingers, he took a picture, sending it to his boyfriend, alnost immedietly getting an answer.

_"Go, you're so fucking horny. What a little slut. Can't wait to bury my face between those pretty thighs. Send a video. And make sure you get loud. I dont care where you are."_Ludwig whimpered softly. He didn't want to get caught, but at the same time, the very thought of someone finding him like this made his heart race. He clicked the video button and let it roll.

Ludiwg moaned loudly as his fingers easily slipped inside him, stretching him out. It's not like he needed to be stretched out, considering Feliciano wasn't here...But maybe he could prepare for when he gets home. Feliciano would probably pounce on him the second he cane through the door. He could already imagine getting thouroughly getting fucked into the wall.

He gasped as he hit his g-spot, massaging it with his fingers. "Fuck, Feli-" He whined, hips twitiching forward. "Please, daddy, I need you..." He panted out.

Ludwig didn't last long, feeling himself tighten and then let go. He nearly dropped his phone, squirting all over the lens and screen. He took a moment to catch his breath before sending it, smiling as he got an almost instant reply.

_"I can't to fuck you so hard. I didn't realize you could squirt that much. Hurry and get home so I can fuck some more out of you."_Ludwig couldnt wait to get home.


End file.
